


Flower Girl

by Greyneurosis (Spylace)



Series: Florigraphy [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But Mako gets lots of practice, Fangirl!Mako is in all of us, Gen, It's a happier world, M/M, albeit one that makes no sense, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Greyneurosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako fangirls over Raleigh/Chuck and draws art of them together, even though they are not together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Pacific Rim Kink Meme
> 
> Repost from tumblr

Mako Mori was a consummate professional. As the Marshal’s daughter, she expected nothing less. But every once in a while, she would be struck by a scene, casual affection or words spoken carelessly in anger which sparked an itch in her fingers as though she had rubbed them all over with poison ivy.

When she was young, her teachers would despair of her restlessness, the flow of ink from her pen, graphite from her pencil or paint from her brush that could not be dissuaded by a stern word.

Flowering into maturity, some of her ardor had cooled. No longer did she draw dragons or unicorns with flowing manes. Instead, she turned her attentions elsewhere. She began to look towards drawing people.

Mako had grown up with Chuck at the Academy and later, the Shatterdome. He was the bratty younger brother she never asked for. That didn’t mean that she was blind to his faults or his general lack of charm. But she also couldn’t deny the chemical attraction between her little brother and her copilot.

Even Dr. Gottlieb had noticed, throwing her a tight look as though asking if she had started drawing.

Rolling a pen between her fingers, she traced a line from the corner of a page then down. She imagined the subtle arch of Raleigh’s back when Chuck pressed aggressively forward. It was unthinkable for the boy to do otherwise. He was tsundere to Raleigh’s ome. In his inexperience, Chuck’s kisses would be hot, biting and harsh.

She felt a spark burn low in her belly and crossed her legs, looking over her work critically.

It was only a picture. Mako hoped that her fans would be pleased even if it wasn’t a full spread. Lovingly tucking the page in a file, she went off to bed.

The next day, Chuck nearly tore her door of its hinges as he barreled into her room. Across the hall, Raleigh poked his head out, a ball of brightly colored yarn in one hand. Mako’s eyes lit up as she thought of her next drawing. She’d long admired Chuck’s legs—to be fair, who hadn’t? And now, she had the perfect opportunity to show them off.

“What the fuck Mako?”

Chuck all but shrieked, reaching decibels he hadn’t managed since before puberty. In his hand was a laminated copy of her picture which she was relieved to discover was neither wrinkled nor creased. “What the fuck?! We agreed! You promised never to draw me in this shit!”

In fact, she had. But she did not like the loose appellation Chuck held for something she had worked on for hours before retiring. Chuck with his myriad of angry expressions had been uncooperative as usual and she had trouble choosing just one for her purposes.

But before she could reply in anger, someone beat her to the punch. Michelle Julian, the security officer for the research and development rose magnificently to her height of five-foot one. Chuck bristled defensively as she strode forward but refused to back down.

“Is there a problem Ranger Hansen?”

“Yeah” He snapped, glaring down at the petit woman. “Which one of you decided to commission a picture of me with that washed up drongo whom I wouldn’t even  _piss on_  if he was on  _fire_.”

Raleigh blinked in confusion, completely lost.

“It’s good for morale.” Julian countered, flexing her arms. “You wouldn’t be petty as to deny people a few laughs before the end game yea?”

Chuck’s growl suggested that he would.

Raleigh wandered over; craning his head to see what was going on. Chuck shoved her picture on the blond’s arms and stormed away. She would have to talk to Jin again about keeping better track of his things. Her copilot peeled the picture off his chest and blanched when he saw it.

“Is this… what?  _Why_ —I thought we were partners!”

Mako hid a giggle behind her hand.

It was the scene of Raleigh and Chuck fighting except instead of laying him out on the floor, Raleigh had pulled the younger man close, the corded muscles of his arms standing out against the black of his sleeveless hoodie. Chuck too was dressed differently, giving it as good as he got. Eyes open and teeth bared in a facsimile of a snarl as he pressed a kiss against her copilot’s lips.

“Do you like it?” She asked. It was always good to get an outsider’s opinion. Seeing that no answer was forthcoming, Julian drew her back and shut the door in Raleigh’s face. Her adoptive father glanced at the door, annoyed at the interruption.

Sasha Kaidanovsky cleared her throat.

“If we’re quite done here.” She drawled. “Now, about the cover…”


End file.
